FiveSided Triangle
by baritonebabe
Summary: What happens when pairings are made and broken, friendships are tested, and house lines are crossed? Triangles appear in the horizon.
1. Hotel Paper

The song isn't mine. It's by Michelle Branch as are all others in this fic.

Hotel Paper

_I write mostly on hotel paper_

_Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room_

I can't believe that Harry and Cho are going out. She's so wrong for him. The only reason she likes him is because he reminds her of Cedric Diggory. He thinks that she genuinely loves him. I would tell him, but it would break his heart.

_I'd be out of line telling you "leave her"_

_So I lie lonely surrounded by you_

_By you_

Yes, I'll admit that I like Harry, but he seems so happy with her. He wouldn't believe anything I said about her. Naturally, him and I would get into a huge row after I tried to help him.

_Lately I can't be happy for no one_

_They think I need some time to myself_

Oh my God! I can't believe what I just saw. So there I am minding my own business and going straight to the back of the library to read "Hogwarts, a History" for the 54th time, and who do I see but Cho with none other then Michael Coroner, snogging each other's brains out. Cho finally looks up after a _very_ long 15 seconds and finally realizes I'm standing there. She gets up and starts crying and begging me not to tell Harry, but my mind is already made up. I shake her off disgustedly and walk purposefully towards the Gryffindor common room.

_I try to smile but I can't remember And I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else_

"Harry," I yell as everyone stares at me. Ron tells me that he's at Quidditch practice and gives me a weird look. Angrily, I stomp off to the Quidditch pitch. I guess I have to watch the practice, sadly. I need to talk to him before Cho can corner him and change the whole story.

_And I wanted to be_

_Giving you everything that she's not giving_

It seemed like forever until the practice was over. Finally, I ran towards Harry and practically knocked him over. I told myself that it was for the best and quickly blurted out everything I saw and heard around Hogwarts. Most of the rumors I had heard were from Lavender and Parvati, the "Gryffindor Gossip Girls." When I finally finished talking, Harry was staring at me with a look of disbelief and pain. Then he marched off mumbling something about having to see Cho. I hurried after him, though it was difficult. He was taking one step in the time that I was taking three.

And I wanted to see 

'_Cause I didn't believe what I'd been hearing_

We didn't have to look far for her, though. We discovered her silently crying at the entrance to the common room, the Fat Lady staring at her disapprovingly. Harry gave her a look of ice-cold death and Cho started to explain, but he cut her off.

_I can tell that you need to get away._

_But forgive me if I admit that I'd love to love you_

"So it was all a joke. You thought you'd get dirt on The-Boy-Who-Lived and laugh about it," he said with a hate in his voice worse than when talking to Malfoy.

"B-but Harry, I…" she started to say.

"You what? You were going to tell me about this _guy_? Were you going to tell me you never loved him? He never meant anything to you. I guess I'm such a bad kisser that you needed to _cheat_ on me with _him_but good ol' Saint Cho could never bear the thought of breaking up with _me_ first!" boomed Harry, getting louder with each word he shouted out.

Right about then, I started getting a little uncomfortable and silently, I was inching away as all the Gryffindors were coming out to see what all the commotion was about.

_And I wanted to be_

_Giving you everything that she's not giving_

"I… I… n-nev-ver," Cho sobbed uncontrollably.

"You never what? Cared. Loved. What? You disgust me," hissed Harry with a loathing in his voice that had now surpassed Snape at his meanest.

_And I wanted to see_

'_Cause I didn't believe what I was hearing_

And with that he, stormed off into the common room, leaving his fellow housemates, not to mention, me, frozen, mouths open so wide that we were catching flies.

_Maybe this wind blowing in just came from the ocean_

_I write mostly on hotel paper_


	2. Desperately

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or any of the other snazzy characters, nor do I own the amazing mind-blowing lyrics of one Michelle Branch.

* * *

Desperately

_Something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_Made me thing for a moment_

_That maybe we were meant to be_

_And it's strange that things change_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

I know that I shouldn't have yelled at Cho like that, but she broke my heart into a million bite-sized pieces. It won't be long until Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus barge into here but hopefully the Gryffindor's with more sense will tell then not to. Hermione would say I want to be alone for a bit. Ginny would say that I might hex somebody if they entered. Fred and George would probably laugh and despite everyone's advice, sneak up and give me some dungbombs (to throw at Cho, they would explain, winking). Then, to my surprise, Hermione entered, She started apologizing. She was telling me that she should have let Cho tell me. I told her that it was okay. We sat there silently for a few minutes. Then, I looked up only to catch Hermione staring at me intently. We both blushed and looked away.

_Oh why can't I ignore it?_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me_

_And it's strange that things change_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

I felt as if I could stare into those emerald eyes forever. I felt as if I could see into his soul, and stay there for an eternity. Could he feel the same way that I do? Will he ever be able to love after what Cho did? Will he run from love forever, never to care about me, or anyone else who has true love for him? I wish nothing could ruin this moment of serenity. Naturally, Neville barged in and cried that Professor McGonagall wanted to know if everything was all right. Harry replied, in a trance similar to mine, that everything was okay. Neville, sensing he was interrupting something, left the room as quickly as he had entered.

_You looked my way and said, "you frustrate me"_

_Like you're thinking of lines and times_

_When you and I were you and me_

_We took our chance out on the street_

_Then I missed my chance_

_And chances are it won't be coming back to me_

"Hermione," I started, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She quietly replied, "I didn't want to hurt you because of my own jealousy."

"Jealousy about what?" I quickly asked.

Blushing, she responded, "That Cho got you instead of me," getting quieter by the word. When she finished speaking, she looked down at the carpeting, seemingly absorbed by the patterns.

_I want you so desperately_

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

I can't believe Harry knows now. I should've never gone in there, but I felt so bad for him. I can't imagine how I would feel if someone was cheating on me. Of course, I can't even imagine someone asking me out. I'm just a little bookworm. Harry doesn't like me anyways. I'm his friend. His sister. There will never be anything else there. I don't know why I even told him. Now, things will be uncomfortable between us, and Ron, being so smart, won't notice anything, unless it has to do with food or Quidditch.

_I keep giving in but I should know better_

_So desperately_

_I want you so desperately_


	3. Are You Happy Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HG or anyone else that can be identified by initials. Also don't own the music by MB but you should. Buy it or die...

* * *

Are You Happy Now?

Ugh. I hate that Hermione girl. Why'd she have to go and tell Harry? What a little tattletale. It's probably against her religion to keep a damn secret. I really did like him, but we've never even kissed. Besides, Davies, being the captain and all, said he would make sure I stayed on the Quidditch team if I made out with him. Who am I to refuse a little snogging and a spot on the team. I bet Harry's life is falling apart without me.

_Now, don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's okay_

_And you don't care about me_

_I know it's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths_

_And I don't care_

I just passed Harry in the corridor. He completely ignored me. Talk about regret. The Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match is coming up soon. What will he do when we're both looking for the same snitch? Better yet, what will I do? That bloke, Lee Jordan, doesn't help either. I mean, can't McGonagall find an unbiased announcer? Like, her, for god sakes.

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now_

_Would you tell it to my face?_

_Or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now?_

I can't believe that those Gryffindors beat us. The snitch was right in front of my eyes, but when I saw Harry speeding towards me on his Firebolt, I panicked. I thought he was going to pummel me. I really need to get myself together. It was Harry's fault that we're broken up, not mine. He was the one who had to make a big scene in front of everyone. I bet he can't even sleep at night knowing what he did to me. I wish Cedric were still here. He made a better boyfriend than any of these blokes. Why did Harry have to go and convince Cedric to take the cup with him? Or better yet, why didn't You-Know-Who kill Harry also. Would've made life a lot easier. I'll show Harry that I don't need him.

_You took all there was to take_

_And left me with an empty plate_

_And you don't care about it_

_And I am giving up this game_

_And leaving you with all the blame_

_'Cause I don't care_

I'm going to be happy. I'm not going to care, or even think about Harry or any other boy. Before he knows it, he'll regret ever breaking up with Ms. Cho Mai Chang. I have a few choice words for him, but he goes out of his way to make sure he's not running into me. If for some reason, we do pass each other, he won't even look me in the eye. I just need all the best looking boys to cling to me. Or wait! I have a better idea. But I might have to make quite a few sacrifices.

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now?_

_Come on tell it to my face_

_Or have I been replaced_

_Are you happy now?_

Okay. I've got it all planned. Draco will pretend to be my boyfriend to make Harry jealous. He'll be hanging all over me, kissing and everything. In return, I'll make sure Draco gets the snitch first so Slytherin wins the match. Of course, I'm still snogging Davies in secret just to make sure I stay on the team. I just hope my evil plan works. Wait! What am I talking about? Harry and Draco have been enemies practically forever. Of course it'll work.

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_You cant' ever give something you ain't got_

_You can't run away from yourself_

My plan was bloody brilliant. You should have seen Harry. I walked Draco to his double-potions class with the Gryffindors and we made sure Harry was watching us. Then we snogged for what seemed like the longest time. I bet Harry was so pissed, but he couldn't do anything about it, being as Snape has it out for Harry. If Harry even raised his voice in front of Snape, he would give Harry a detention faster than you can say Cockroach Cluster. Even Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped to the floor, or at least I thought they did. My eyes were closed, the number one, and most important rule of kissing. It's only just begun, Harry, so you better watch out…

_Would you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had all that I can take_

_I'm not about to break_

_'Cause I'm happy now_

_Are you happy now?_

* * *

Review, damn it! 


	4. Til I Get Over You

Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Harry. Blah, blah, blah, music isn't mine either.

* * *

'Til I Get Over You

_Every time I feel alone_

_I can blame it on you_

_And I do, oh_

Seriously, the next time I see Malfoy, I'm going to hex him until July. He's only dating her to make me jealous. She'll have a broken heart by the end of this term. Then she'll find a new guy to snog in front of everyone, like the slut she really is.

_You got me like a loaded gun_

_Golden sun and sky so blue_

Hmmm. Maybe I'll play their game. I might as well use Hermione. Everyone seems to think we would make a cute couple, though I think they're crazy. Haven't they noticed we're like siblings? Besides, it won't be hard for her to pretend, since she already told me that she likes me.

_We both know that we want it_

_But we both know you left me no choice_

"Hey Herm, come here for a second," I yelled up to the girls dormitory.

"Why?" She responded curiously.

"I need to ask you something:

"What?"

"Come down here and I'll tell you. I don't need the whole tower to hear us!" I said, getting agitated.

"Fine," She said sarcastically, sighing.

She finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs after a few minutes. I wondered what took her so long but didn't ask. I had more important things to get to.

"Since we all know that Cho is pretending to date Malfoy just to make me jealous, we should pretend to go out so Cho will give up her sorry act. Soon she'll realize that it's not working, and stop "dating" Malfoy. Then your work here is done," I explained quickly and confidently.

"Well okay, I guess," Hermione said hesitantly, while slowly getting a pink glow across her fair complexion.

_You just bring me down_

_So I'm counting my tears 'til I get over you_

Yes! My plan is working perfectly. When Cho had her usual snog fest with Malfoy, I walked by, holding Hermione's hand and staring lovingly at her. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to want more, but I wasn't going to start making out with Hermione in the hall. Chances are, Snape would walk out right that second, give us week detentions, and never even notice Cho grinding Malfoy. Besides, I don't even like her that way. Anyways, when Cho saw us, she abruptly left, in a huff, without saying good-bye to her "love," whom she usually referred to as her darling. Malfoy looked pretty irritated, but somehow, I don't think he missed Cho's horrible, slobbery kisses.

_Sometimes I watch the world go by_

_I wonder what it's like_

_To wake up every single day_

_Smile on your face_

After that, everyday at double-potions, Cho would be outside the classroom, practically shagging her darling, less and less. Malfoy would look more angered, and Hermione would be more reluctant to keep up the act.

"But Cho isn't even coming here anymore," she would always protest.

"She'll just wait until Malfoy tells her that we aren't "going out" anymore and then they'll start it all over again," I said, exasperated. I didn't understand why Hermione wanted to stop. I thought she liked me. Didn't she know this was the only chance she would ever have to kiss me?

_You never tried_

_We both know we can't change it_

_But we both know we'll just have to face it_

For some reason, everyone seems to think I'm missing something. They ask why I don't see it. I ask what don't I see, and they tell me I should figure it out myself. I'm going crazy and Hermione seems to avoid me more and more, except for potions, where I now have to practically force her just to walk next to me.

_If only I could give you u_

_But what would I want to let you off of this soapbox baby?_

Okay, I think I'm going crazy. Parvati and Lavender are giggling and whispering even more than usual at all hours of the day. Hermione better not have told them anything about our plan, or about her love interests, namely me. I hoped that they had found a good-looking French student to obsess over. That would distract them from gossiping about some random girl and me all the time.

_Every time you walk away_

_I pretend that I'm okay_

The next day, I was in the library, trying to study for my Transfiguration exam. Suddenly, Hermione walks in and heads straight to the table where I was, obviously not thinking about books. Out of nowhere, she tells me that she isn't going to help me get back Cho. Then she walks away, happier than when she came in. Still, I could tell books weren't on her mind, for once.

"Great," I said sarcastically to no one in particular. So much for screwing Cho over.

_We both know that I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

* * *

.Subliminal-_review_-message-_review_.


	5. Empty Handed

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful, magical world of Harry Potter. I also don't own the wonderful magical lyrics of Michelle Branch.

Dobby plushies to JCAL and sever-case-of-insanity for reviewing. Must get more!

* * *

Empty Handed

_Here I am take me_

_It's easier to give in_

_Some people mistake me_

_They only hear what they want to hear_

"I'm not going to help you get back Cho." Then I walked away from the table, leaving the library, satisfied. I heard Harry say "Great," with the sarcasm practically dripping off. I don't know what the big deal was. Cho wasn't even with Dr- Malfoy anymore. Thinking about what just happened, I was barely even looking to where I was going. I knew this place well enough to travel it with my eyes closed anyways.

_If you're losing sleep_

_Forgive me_

_I just can't keep pretending_

"I won't help you get Harry back. I don't even like him." Then I walked away from the library and heard Cho say behind me, "bloody brilliant," with every ounce of sarcasm she had in her petite body. Focused on that, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Who would be in the library that early anyways? And then, who do I run into but…

_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be_

_The only one who's drowning in your misery_

"Granger," I heard Malfoy say when I nearly ran into him.

"So you're going to ruin my day before classes even start, I said, glaring at him, angrily.

"No, I just had to take care of some, um, business in the library."

"Oh really," I said, rather amused, "Business, you say."

"Yes, and considering we're both on the same page, with us both pretending to go out with someone to get Chang and Potty back together."

"Yeah, except I just "broke up" with Harry."

"What a coincidence, I just "broke up" with Cho."

"In the library…" I said, rolling my eyes at him, noticing how his eyes sparkled, then wondering why I was even noticing something like that.

"We're from different houses, we can't see each other in many other places," he explained, as if I should know this already.

"Okay then. Calm down! We better get going; we don't want anyone to see us together. They'd probably get the wrong idea. Can you imagine what would happen then?"

And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe

And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be

Well at least that's over. Cho can really get on your nerves after awhile. And she kisses like a damn dog. Something just didn't feel right when I saw the Mudblood. I mean Granger. It was like a twinge in my stomach or something. Must have been the meat from dinner last night. I swear, those house elves are trying to kill me. Oh great! Double potions with the Gryffindors are next. I can hardly wait. I'm sure the sparks will be flying between Potter and Herm- Granger. I wondered for a few seconds why I kept referring to her as something other than Mudblood or Granger, but my train of thought quickly changed to sucking up to Snape.

_There's a prism by the window_

_It lets the light leak in_

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, with his usual bored tone.

Harry couldn't even attempt to stop being mad at me long enough to keep all our house points. It's not my fault that he used me to get what he wanted, not even considering my interests. I didn't even get anything in return. He didn't even kiss me, though I'm not sure it would have been a good kiss, basing on how he so enjoyed Cho's saliva-heavy smooches. And why does Malfoy keep staring over here at me? My luck, I probably have a huge black-and-blue lump on my head or something.

_I wish you would let me_

_You feel the water but do you swim?_

_And it's only me empty handed_

_With a childish grin and a camera_

The worst thing that could have happened to me did. What happened to my ice-cold heart? Father is going to have my head chopped off and hung over the fireplace mantel. He has to find out first, though. Damned hormones. They had to go and screw with my head like that.

_Here I am take me_

_It's easier to give in_

I don't know why said yes. Harry and Ron will hate me. Or at least Ron will start hating me, considering Harry already does, from past episodes. Then again, they don't have to know. It could just conveniently slip my mind every time I talk to Ron or Harry. I would think that I could control my compulsive choices, being a prefect and all. Stupid hormones.

_'Cause I'm packing bags_

_And I won't be back_

* * *

Who wants a Dobby plushie? If you do, review. If you don't, review anyways. 


End file.
